The Mystery Of MRE Street
by frederickrfatty
Summary: A book daring thrilling and full of suspense as the five find outers team up to solve their hardest mystery ever romance comedy as spiraled into one with Mr. Goon hot on their heels . Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Off To Meet Old Fatty

"I do wish old Fatty would buck up and come back from wherever he's staying," said Bets. "We've had almost a week of the holidays without him already - such a waste!"

"He's coming back today," said Pip, passing a postcard across the breakfast-table to his young sister.

"Here's a card from him. Three cheers!"Bets read the card out loud. "Back tomorrow by bus from Warling. Meet me at bus stop if you can. What about a nice juicy mystery? I feel just about ready for one. Fatty."

"A nice juicy what ?" said her mother, puzzled.

" Mystery ," said Bets, her eyes shining. "You know how something always seems to happen when Fatty's about, Mother - there was the mystery of the Pantomime Cat - and the mystery of the Vanished Prince - and...

"Her father groaned. "Look, Bets - I'm tired of all these adventures and strange happenings that seem to pop up whenever your friend Frederick is about. Just try and steer clear of any trouble these holidays. I was hoping that Frederick was staying away for a nice long time."

"I wish you wouldn't call him Frederick, Daddy," said Bets. "It does sound so silly."

"I should have thought that Frederick was a much better name for a boy in his teens, than the absurd name of Fatty," said her father. "I wonder Frederick allows people to call him by that old nickname now."

"Mother, where's the bus time-table?" she said. "I'd like to find out what time old Fatty's bus arrives."

"Well, seeing that there are only two in the morning, and the bus from Warling takes two hours to get here, I should think he'll be on the first bus," said Pip, "well we better be off soon or we won't be able to catch him". So after breakfast pip and bets wore their Macs and went out to larry's house.

"hey pip do you think fatty will be in one of his disguises, I hope so". As they reached the train they saw a familiar face red with eyes bulging out. "oi what are you doing here, Clear orf"

"I can't think WHY Fatty had to go off to Switzerland for a whole fortnight, and be away all Summer time,' complained Bets.

"Well, he had to go with his parents," said Daisy. "I expect he had a jolly good time in all that snow."

"Yes. And he wouldn't mind falling down a bit, he's so plump!" said Larry, with a laugh. "What's the time? Gosh, we're early! What shall we do?"

"It's cold on the platform. Let's go into the waiting-room," said Daisy.

whoooosh! the train sped in to the station as they went to see whether fatty was on the way the saw four children and a dog roughly the same age as them stepping on to the platform but their attention wavered as the saw a rather plump figure loom up to them. " well hello there" said a familiar voice

"Fatty!" exclaimed bets as she swung her hands around him.

" Hello young bets" said fatty with a familiar twinkle in his eyes " any nice juicy mysteries for us to sink our brains.."

"So sorry if I'm interrupting but i can't help but noticing you saying something about a mystery" said a blonde haired boy about the age of larry " we happen to be quite the sleuths ourselves. " "yeah we are" said a brunette haired boy about one year younger than the other boy.


	2. Chapter 2 The Five Strangers

"Hi my name is Julian Kirrin, this is my brother Dick Kirrin my sister Anne Kirrin and my causing George Kirrin" said Julian.

" Well welcome to Peterswood my names Frederick Trotteville these are my friends larry Daykin daisy Daykin Pip Hilton and Bet Hilton " replied fatty " but my friends call me fatty"

" well fatty nice to meet you us together are called the famous five what are you referred to " said Julian

" well we're called the five find outers and dog quite a team here in Peterswood" replied fatty quite immodestly. As the famous five walked off into the distance the five find outers took the liberty to invade fatty with questions and he replied in his boasting manner.

" that's one way of telling if its fatty he just can't help boasting " piped up Pip after all larry being 16 and fatty being 16 while Daisy and pip were 15 leaving bets at a meekly 13 meant for quite a grown up bunch with the holidays stretching in front of them a mystery couldn't help but arising and as buster says woof.

" I can't believe we were allowed to come into Peterswood and it was so nice of dads friends to acknowledge us into their house" said Anne as they came to the end of the lane

" I think this must be it White house" said dick quite airily as the group ascended on the house Julian who was now 16 followed by George and Dick who were 15 and finally there was Anne who was 14 was being trailed by Timmy who had been slowed by the ever-growing number of rabbits in Peterswood.

"Hello dears" said fatty's mum as she welcomed them on the front porch " quite a lovely evening just can't figure where Frederick is never on time that's what he is. "

not quite aware that Frederick was having a smashing time on his walk home she welcomed the visitors in showed them to their rooms and let them be to wash and come down to rather a late supper.

" I just feel that these holidays are going to be smashing " said Dick as he and Julian took upon washing themselves and settling in. And who chose to come there but fatty himself

" hallo dear mum hope fully you have been doing fine with one less person to feed " said fatty as he stepped into his house "great to be back in Peters wood where he and buster could get caught in a mystery and perhaps see old Goon.

As fatty proceeded into his room he saw that the two rooms that were further down the corridor was being occupied and kept a mental note to ask his mum about it. But as fatty got washed and changed the only thought in his mind right then and there was his supper as he walked into the dining room he saw four familiarly strange faces at the table then something clicked and he remembered them as the famous five.

" Well how nice it is to see that you were able to join us Frederick " said fatty's mum " hopefully you can join us for tea now "with a slight note of sharpness and as fatty glanced at the tale he saw quite a sight with a tin of assorted biscuits, macaroons , cherry cakes and more than a few chocolate éclairs he hastily took a seat and enjoyed his tea.

" Well what do you dears think you will do tomorrow " said fatty's mum " I'm sure Frederick would love showing you around Peterswood "

"well.." said Dick with his mouth full but got a tern glance and a sharp nudge so Dick swallowed his food before continuing. " we wouldn't want to be of bother to you or to Frederick so we would be fine just finding our way along Peterswood"

" no its fine I can talk with rest of the find outers we were planning to go along to the river there is supposed to be a show up there and we thought we might take some lunch and have a picnic" said fatty with that familiar twinkling in his small shrewd eyes.

" well that would be smashing" exclaimed Dick as the company went up to play a card game and to see if fatty is really all the boaster he is described as and as the day comes to an end two very tired dogs and six equally tired children walk up to bed to rest a truly smashing day tomorrow and the beginning of a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3 Ern Joins The Party

Mr. Theophilius Goon was enjoying a hot cup of tea on his chair as he was sitting down writing a report on how many dogs have been chasing Mr. Cares sheep and was just about to fall asleep when the phone started ringing and is answered by a quite frustrated Goon ' Hello P.C. Goon here ' and then a quite familiar voice answers

' Hello uncle Sid and Perce have had to go on a fishing trip and mum and dad would love to go on a holiday so i wonder if i could stay at your I won't be any bother '

'yes' answered goon in quite an disgruntled voice and hung the phone almost immediately so that he could return to his snooze. Ern was cycling to Peterswood and felt a poem coming into man as he saw an old man struggling to cross the road he called it :

THE PORE OLD MAN

The pore old man.

Drove his black Van,

It went toot toot.

With quite a tune,

Ern felt quite stuck and kept a mental note to ask fatty as he was sure fatty would know what could go next and felt considerably cheerful for someone who is going to stay with Mr. Goon . He felt very happy to see his old friends and buster he only hoped that bingo wouldn't surprise his uncle too much. As Ern cycled round he took a wrong turn and got a puncture

" blow " he shouted as he jumped of his bike bingo not far behind appreciating the rest.

" Well bingo old boy seems like we might be here for a while and started on repairing his bike he didn't even notice When a big black car drove towards him at that moment a shaggy driver who you could tell had not been sleeping enough with a musty old jacket attentive eyes corduroy trousers and a green t-shirt that used to have a design.

" Hey do you know the way to rextan farm " said the man

"No" replied Ern not taking much notice of this at the time but as we'll find out it might be a bit more important than he thinks . As he finally reached his uncles house he saw that his uncle was in quite a good mood

" hello Ern how are you today " asked his uncle as he ate his lunch " plan on doing anything exciting today"

"Well" said Ern reproachfully as he stared at his uncle "I thought I'd visit fatty" and at that moment they heard a woof and Mr. Goon swelled up like he normally did

" Oh so you brought that dastardly dog and planned to hobnob with that fat boy eh" said goon pausing to breathe

" Well I have news for you how about you go to a river their showing some show here's a shilling now run along and take that dog with you " smiled goon with one of his mischievous smiles he left the room to have a nap.

As Ern hurried to the river he saw a few familiar and at the head of this group was fatty.


	4. Chapter 4 Riverside Fun

As the find outers and famous five wandered down to the river they saw what seemed to be Ern.

" Oh hello Ern" shouted fatty and at that moment the others glanced at the direction fatty was pointing and saw that Ern was stumbling towards

"hello fatty" said Ern "nice to see you look a bit balloony"

" Now Ern Mind your manners in front our guests " replied fatty in a rather stern voice " Glad you could join us "

" Well who are your guests" asked Ern as he finally noticed a few odd faces, after the introduction was acquainted they all proceeded to go towards the river and then out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made him stop

" George " fatty said " Would you mind asking that man over there if he could tell us the way to the cake shop" without him taking his eyes of the man

" Sure " said George as she walked towards the man wandering why he had been so vague about this instruction with Timmy on heel she asked the man whether he knew where the cake shop was and got quite an alarming response

" Why don't you find it yourself !"shouted the man. As George walked back and told them what happened fatty started laughing and everyone waited impatiently to find out the joke.

" Whats so funny? " Asked Julian as fatty stopped laughing

"that wwas MMr. Goon " said fatty and it dawned on the others that fatty had noticed and purposely sent George to ask him and then it suddenly felt a lot more funny and everyone roared with laughter everyone but Ern but no one noticed poor Ern here he was with everyone no wonder his uncle had been so keen to send him to the river shows.

" Well are you going to go in or are you going to keep the line waiting " shouted the man from behind them as the 10 children hurried along the split into pairs as fatty had said it would be better for them to mix and mingle that way and it looked less like a mob but planned to meet at the picnic site at lunch. So it was Fatty and George, Larry and Julian, Bets and Anne, Dick and Daisy and Ern and pip so they all went to have an exciting time at the river and even Ern was thoroughly enjoying himself. Larry and Julian decided that they would first like to see the wax works which reminded larry of the time they solved the mystery of the missing necklace and the story was told therefore occupying them throughout most of the trips and they were first to reach the picnic site meanwhile fatty and George had a more amusing time. As fatty saw

Mr. Goon he decided he looked a bit lonely so they walked up to Mr. Goon and exchanged a few words of encouragement.

" Well Good morning sir" said fatty pretending he didn't know it was Mr. Goon. Well Mr. Goon had been having a troublesome day first he had taken a wrong turn and saw he was quite late so hurried along getting a puncture and tearing his new t -shirt. Then when he finally reached the fair they said no psychos were allowed which made Mr. Goon furious and revealed his identity and quickly checked to see if anyone saw and to make things worse his house maid came to him saying that there has been another report of dogs chasing sheep and that he was supposed to be getting on with that and what really cut deep was that she instantly recognized him and now here was that fat boy coming to insult him even more. At that time Mr. Goon felt a sudden urge to box his ears.

" hello " Mumbled Mr. Goon under his breath

" Well sir would you directing me to the hoopla stall I happen to have a few hoops to return" Said fatty bringing out a couple of boiled sweets in his hand "Oh sorry sir it turns out that i already returned them" in the tone of voice that infuriated Mr. Goon even more

" Well sir I want to find out if I would be able to give my dog a wash he seems to be very dirty" said George joining in with the antics " Would you like to smell him "

**" NO NOW CLEAR ORF ! " ** exclaimed Mr. Goon

"Oh Mr. Goon is it you look years younger " replied fatty in a calm tone and at that moment buster chose to nip at Mr. Goons ankles

"Call your dog off now clear orf ! " shouted Mr. Goon

"come here buster " said fatty without much sharpness in his voice " Well we better get going look at the time" said fatty as he looked at his watch unable to keep his face straight any more.


End file.
